


Enlightenment

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui is just a regular college student in a regular college town.  Until one day, a butler comes by her apartment and tells her that she's the heir to the Touma throne.  What's a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

-> Become the girl

You are now Kamui Herrick, and life's definitely alright.  You're 20 years old, a poli sci major at Chevalier State, and you're adopted.  You'd like to say you grew up at home, but ever since you've been a part of the Nohr family, you've been shuttled back and forth to various boarding schools across the country.  You kept your last name as a rebellion against your adopted father, but he didn't really care.  You never knew your four siblings from that family, or why you were even adopted into the Nohr family.  You've looked into it, but between school and everything else, you've kind of forgotten about it. 

You live in a small apartment with your roommate, Aqua.  You've known each other from the first day of college, and have roomed together for the past two years now.  You're also pretty sure you're in love with her.  But that's on the down low for now.  In your mind, she's perfect.  She's pretty, smart, funny, and understanding.  See, even just thinking about her you feel a blush climb up your cheeks.  When you should be focusing on this paper.

In front of you is your laptop, where your junior thesis sits.  You've only got to edit and you'll be done for now, ready for the holiday season.  Snow falls outside while the heat blusters from the vents.  You have always loved this time of year, this feeling of peace and quiet.  You know what to expect from your family over the holiday - your brothers will send you a card, your sisters will call you, and your father will probably just send another check.  Nothing else, but you're fine with that.  You're not sure what he does, but you're pretty sure he's royalty.  He somehow doesn't exist online, yet where does he get all this money?  You're not sure.

"Argh."  You moan, closing your laptop and slamming your head against the desk.  You spin in your chair, gaze drifting from messy desk, to clean bed, to dirty laundry and back around.  The door slams shut with a definitive slam, and you whirl out of your seat, happy to see Aqua.  

Try not to act too desperate, champ?

You tiptoe out of your room, sliding the door closed.  You sneak past Aqua's room, through the small kitchenette, and poke Aqua in the side as she hangs up her jacket.  She makes an adorable "yeep!" sound as she drops the jacket.

"Heya, Aqua."

She leans to pick her coat up, "Don't you have anything better to do?  Like class?"

"Nah.  Econ got canceled so I'm just chillin' here."

You lean against the closet's door frame, not expecting her retaliating attack of sliding her cold hands against your neck.  You squawk, hands flapping up and leaning your neck back as she laughs her musical laugh.  Oh gods, it's too cute.  

Her hands fall behind her, as she smiles down at you.  

"So," She says, walking towards your meager kitchen, "Dinner?"

"Aqua, it's like four in the afternoon."

"Stew takes a while.  You get more groceries?"

"Yeah, yeah.  They're in the fridge."

She smiles and gets to work.  You have an arrangement where you get the food and she cooks.  She's amazing, and you're...decent at best.  

You make conversation as you read through your thesis as she prepares dinner.

"Any plans for tomorrow night?"  You ask.  Tomorrow's Friday, which usually means movie night in the apartment.

"You know I don't!"

"Hey, last week you threw me off by going on a date with some guy!"

"We're in the same class, and he's just a friend.  I don't like him like that.  Kamui!  Not like that!"

You chuckle.  You both know you've both had horrible relationships with guys and girls before.

You quiet as a knock rings on the door.  You stand to go and investigate, looking through the peephole.  A crisply dressed man stands at the door, silver hair tied into a pony tail.  He doesn't look that old, but you're used to odd hair colors.  After all, Aqua has blue hair, and yours is silver as well.  He's wearing a long peacoat over a black suit, a thin tie around his neck.  Leather gloves cover his hands, in which one rests a tablet.

"Who is it?" You call out, hand on the doorknob.

"Is there a," He shuffles, obviously looking something up.  "A 'Kamui Herrick' here?"

"Who's asking?"

"The government."

You quickly open the door.  He has a few inches on you, but his presence suggests otherwise.

"Thank you," He says, gliding in to the rich aroma of Aqua's dinner.

"So," You say, leading him into the small sitting area and directing him onto the beaten couch.  He grimaces as he situates himself as you plop yourself down a chair, Aqua coming over to stand behind you, leaning on your head.  Does she even know what she does to you?

"Why are you here?"

"My name is Joker, your highness."

"What?"

"Let me ask you something," he sets the tablet on the table between you, and slides it over.  On the screen is a family tree, with several branches.  At the bottom, she sees herself.  Odd.

"Did you ever know who your mother was?"

"No.  I'm adopted."

"Your mother was the lover of the King of Touma.  Given that he died several years ago, and that she has passed away quite recently, you are now the heir to the throne of Touma."

What.

"Hold up," You kneel forward, Aqua sliding into the space between your back and the chair's back.  "You're saying I'm the queen of Touma?  Where's your proof?"

He smiles, before picking the tablet up and fiddling with it a bit.  "As you can see, we have DNA evidence that the late Queen Mikoto and King Anankos were your parents.  If that wasn't enough, your parents' wills both say that upon their deaths, you will be their successor."

He hands it back to you, where you see strands of data.  You scan it quickly, trying to make sense of it.  And there it is.  Their exact wills, naming you the heir to the throne.  You finally know who your parents are.

"Alright."

"What?"

"Alright.  So I'm the heir to the throne of Touma.  What now?"

"You can continue your studies, if you wish.  But, that would not be recommended.  If there isn't someone on the throne making decisions in a few months, the country will collapse." He says this so simply, you're slightly taken aback.

"Fair enough.  So what now?  Royalty training?"

He smiles, "Basically.  Myself and my associates will be helping you learn how to govern and lead this country."

You swallow, turning to Aqua.  She places a comforting hand on your shoulder, as you lean into her chest.  Oh boy.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Not really, no."

"You should do it." You turn up to look at Aqua, smiling.  "This is your chance, Kamui.  You've always felt you could be more."  You have.

"And besides, I'll keep home nice and safe when you want to visit."

"You could move in with me?"

"Not acceptable at the moment," Joker interrupts.  He leans forward, elbows on his knees.  "In a few days, you'll be in the public's eye.  Everything you do and say will be recorded, and used against you.  Do you want to start your reign with a scandal?"

"Why?  Because she's a girl?"

"No.  Because there are going to be a lot of interested parties."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckles, "Let's just say you're going to have to be dressed up for a lot of nights with a lot of different boys."

Oh gods no.

You swallow, "You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

He laughs, "I am.  There are going to be a lot of suitors.  With them come their families and their entourages.  This then brings in tourism and a stable economy.  And, you will need to be married at some point or another.  Why not to a nice noble?"

He smirks as you gag throwing up.  Marriage, let alone to a man, is not what you're looking for.

You rest your face in your hands, groaning, as Aqua rubs your back.  She's too good for you.

"When do I start?" You murmur, looking back up at Joker.  He stands, dusting off his pants.

"The limo's outside, waiting for you."

You turn to Aqua, who smiles at you.  She's too supporting of you.  You wouldn't have it any other way.

"Do I need to pack anything?  Bring anything?  Let the school now I'm dropping out?"

"If you want.  I've already notified the school that you've dropped out, but I'm sure you can finish up your courses online, or get a tutor.  And for clothes, I wouldn't suggest it.  You are going to get a new wardrobe anyway."

You sigh.  "At least let me pack up my essentials."

"Of course, your highness."

"Please don't call me that."

"If you insist, milady."

You growl as he smirks.  You shuffle into the room, probably for the last time.  You pull out your suitcase, throwing in your favorite bras, a few pairs of pants, some sweats, and your favorite graphic tees.  You shove your laptop into your bag with some toiletries and you're good to go.  You drag the suitcase behind you over wooden floor, stopping at the closet where Joker and Aqua wait.  You set down your gear, slipping on your boots and jacket, pulling on your favorite beanie into a slouch.  

"We're good to go."

"I will be outside, then."  He slips out the door, and closes it behind him.

"You'll call and skype me, right?" Aqua asks as she steps in front of you.  She smells like home, clean water and that shampoo she uses.

"Of course.  If you need money for the apartment - "

"Don't worry about it.  Good luck, Kamui."  With that, she bends down to leave a kiss on your forehead as you try not to die inside.

"Bye, Aqua.  I mean, see you later, I mean, uh, uh.  Yeah.  Talk later?"

She laughs, and it sounds like music to your ears.  "Get out of here, you big nerd."

She opens the door for you, and you can feel her gaze through the peephole as you leave.

You get outside to see a stretch limo on the street, snow flying down in a swirl.  Joker is by a door, ready to go.  The chauffeur stands ready by the driver's door, an elderly man with slightly purple hair and a scar on his face.  He walks forward, bowing slightly, before taking your suitcase and putting it into the trunk.  Joker opens the car door, and gestures inside, as you climb in.

It's certainly pretty.  Lots of leg room too, which is nice.  Not a big concern for your five-foot four-inch height, but still.  Joker slides in and sits across from you.  

"So, where are we going?"  You ask, taking off your beanie and coat and laying them on the seat next to you.

"To the airport, where your jet is waiting to take us to your new home."

"I have a jet?"

"It's the royal family's, your highness."

"Thanks, Joker."

"Anytime, your highness."

As you pull away, you stare out the window and up the floors to where your old apartment is.  Before you turn the corner, you see Aqua standing at the window, waving goodbye.

You sniffle as the snow flurries down, as your new life begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I should probably be working on my other fics but this idea got into my mind and I need to write it. So. Uhm. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Also, Kamui's last name, Herrick, is a reference to the poet of that name who introduced the name of "Corrina", an offshoot of Kamui's American name or whatever.


End file.
